Mysteries Unfolded
by AlmightyCookieMonster
Summary: Seventeen years after the Potter have died, two year since Sirius Black unfortunate death, someone Remus holds close to his heart, awakens.
1. The School Years

Authors Note: All characters and universe from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling and assorted corporations. Only two characters are my own. Plot is mine as well

And I know I haven't written in a while...But that's because my creative part of my brain has been on an all time low...But now it's back, and I hope this story will fit some peoples liking.

**First year**

As several Hogwarts first years stepped out of the boats that had carried them over the lake to the castle, there were several gasps of surprise at the sight ahead of them. Infront of the students, stood the tall and magnificent Hogwarts castle, although not all of it was at the moment visible, as the night had cast dark over it, it still looked enchanting.

A boy with honey colored hair, looked up at the castle, before listening to the discussion currently going on between his new friends, Sirius Black and James Potter. Remus J. Lupin, shook his head slightly. "I'm going to go ahead... It's freezing outside" He told the two, before making his way towards the castle.

Almost at the top steps, he stopped and let out a small sigh. He had just recently been through the painful transformation from mortal to werewolf to mortal again. Suddenly, he heard a voice behind him, a deep and calming voice.

"Out of the way!" The fifth year Hufflepuff stated, and a small THUMP followed, as a first year hit him in the back.

"Stop it, Pepper!" The girl hissed, "He has every right to stand there... You wouldn't like it if I bugged you to move every time you stopped" She smiled apogetically at the boy infront of her. The boy named Pepper laughed, "Alright...I'll leave you alone...See you at the feast then, Cade" He said, before walking off.

Remus smiled nervously at the girl. He hadn't expected anyone to stand up for him, specially not a girl.

"Sorry about that," the girl stated, as a small breeze played with her red/brownish hair. "Pepper is a bit of an jerk...Oh, by the way, I'm Cady, Cady Rider"

**Seventh Year**

The night sky cast some faint light over the grounds, although the castle did the most of the job. It's windows lightening up most of the grounds, except a small spot over by the lake, where a seventeen year old girl was sitting on a bench. Her now boyish-short red hair, seemed black in the dark. Her ocean blue eyes gazing at the lake.

"If only Pepper was still here..." She whispered to herself, "He'd know what to do..." She didn't notice anyone coming up behind her, she didn't hear the footsteps as they made their way over to the bench, crunching the snow at every step. "Then there would at least be someone I could talk to"

"You know...You could always talk to friends..." Remus said softly and thoughtfully, stopping and leaning on the bench. Cady jumped, and looked at him alarmed. Remus had to control himself to keep him from grinning at her reaction. She did look beautiful in the moonlight. "Don't worry, I don't bite"

Cady smiled, although it seemed strained. "I know you don't..." She said, before looking back at the lake, she didn't want Remus to see the sadness that was in her eyes.

Remus let out a sigh, and seated himself on the bench beside her. "What's wrong?" He asked in a concerned voice. Cady merely shook her head, "You don't want to be bothered with it" She said, her voice barely audible, but carried the tone that she was on the verge of tears.

Remus didn't know what to do. He wasn't exactly used to girls, not like James and Sirius, and rarely, actually, never found himself in situations like these. His first instinct was to just let the subject drop, but Cady was one of his best friends. "But what if I do?" He questioned. Cady laughed miserably, "Then you're bloody stupid...No one would want being bothered with my problems..." 'Except Pepper' she added silently to herself. Remus seemed to read her mind, "You know, this might come as a shock to you, but Pepper isn't the only guy on earth who cares about your well being" He stated.

This seemed to be the wrong statement, because soon he could hear a sob escape Cady's mouth. "I'm sorry Cade, I didn't mean it like that..." He said, slightly alarmed. What had he done?

Cady let out another small sob, "No...It's not that... It's just that—"She said, before launching into an explanation. About how she had all of a sudden been banned from her household at home, for wanting to continue being a witch, instead of helping her mum at the resturant back home. About how her stepfather had treated her ever since he figured out she was a witch. Remus became more and more angry as the minutes passed. How could anyone treat her like this? He wondered, and pulled Cady into a comforting hug.

"Don't worry about it... I'm sure you'll find a place of your own...In fact—"He said, suddenly getting a bright idea. "You could move in with me, until you get an apartment on your own, that is" He added, hoping he wasn't making a complete fool out of himself.

Cady put her head on his shoulder. "I can?" She asked, her voice carrying disbelief. Remus nodded, "Of course you can...What are friends for?" Cady smiled, and looked at him with her ocean blue eyes sparkling mischievously. "Don't know...Tell me, Remus, what are friends for?"

Remus arched his brows at her sudden change of mood and looked back down at her. "So that you can have a shoulder to cry on, someone to talk to, some-" He was cut short as Cady gently placed her lips on his. Caught by surprise, it took Remus some time to respond. But as soon as he had shaken the feeling of surprise off, he placed his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Their lips softly brushing against each other, neither one of them really caring about how it would look.

As Cady finally pulled back from the kiss, the sparkle still in her eyes. Remus looked at her, looking completly dumbfounded, causing a smirk to appear on Cady's face, "You don't have to look so confused" She said, and Remus grinned weakly. "But—Why did you kiss me?"

Cady smiled, "You boys need it handed to you with sugar, don't you?" She asked, pretending to be annoyed. "I kissed you, because I like you Remus... Not that hard to figure out" She added, "Anyways, think we should head inside? It's after hours, and Ravenclaw doesn't need more points taken from it" She added with a smirk "But you're lucky enough to be a Prefect, meaning you can walk around and pretend you're partolling"

Remus couldn't help but grin widely. "That was actually why I came out, I saw you from the Gryffindor Dorm Room window.." He added, "Came out to tell you, to get back in." Cady smirked and looked up at the castle, locating the Gryffindor Boys Dormitory window, just in time to see the curtains get pulled closed. Remus had spotted this as well, and groaned inwardly. Now he would need to explain this to James, Sirius and Peter.

**TBC**


	2. The Painful Past

Authors Note: All characters and universe from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling and assorted corporations. Only two characters are my own. Plot is mine as well

* * *

Something vast, green and glittering was lingering in the sky, forming the shape of a colossal skull with a serpent coming out of it's mouth. Remus had only just spotted it, before a CRACK was sounded, as Remus apparated from the Queensway Tube system. 'Please don't let it be our apartment' He prayed silently, and opened his eyes as he had apparated outside the door leading to the apartment he was sharing with Cady, former girlfriend, now finacè.

But as he noticed the door was no longer there, the room inside smashed, furniture laying everywhere. He searched the apartment for any sign of Cady, hoping to find a note that she had gone out, or something to assure him of her well being. But finding nothing, he sank down on the couch they had recently bought, and buried his face in his hands, weeping. 'She can't be gone...She just can't...' He thought.

Soon, Remus heard popping noices coming from infront of him, and looked up from his hands. Infront of him stood Peter, Sirius and even James, although he should have been in hiding. All their faces carried equally sad expressions. "I'm really sorry, Moony. When we noticed the skull, we apparated over here as quickly as possible. Lily will be along in a moment, she's confindent you're both -" As James suddenly noticed that Cady wasn't there, he cut his sentence short.

"T-they took her," Remus said, his voice trembeling. "T-those bastards took her!" He shouted the last sentance just as another pop sounded. Lily was now standing beside James, Harry in her arms. "Easy on the language, Remus, don't want Harry's first word to be a curse word," She scolded slightly, but suddenly the sentance sunk in. She placed Harry in James' arms, and walked off in the direction of the kitchen, calling out Cady's name, not believing her best friend was gone.

Sirius and James had gone to Remus' side. "Don't worry, we'll find her..." Sirius said, while James shifted Harry's position in his arms. "We'll search everywhere for here... We'll make the whole Order keep an eye out for her" James added, "Don't worry, she'll come back..."

Remus nodded, a small flame of hope burning deep inside him. He'd find her. He would find Cady again...Not matter what it might take.

**TBC**


	3. The Somewhat Better Present

Authors Note: All characters and universe from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling and assorted corporations. Only two characters are my own. Plot is mine as well

* * *

Minerva McGonnagal looked bewildered at the owl that fluttered into the class room. "Alright class, pack your stuff away, and go" She said, and frowned in a displeased sort of manner as Hermione Granger raised her hand. "Yes, miss Granger?" She added.

"But, professor, we have ten minutes left of class! And it's the last class before Christmas" Hermione said, causing the rest of the class to groan. "I am perfectly aware of that, Miss Granger. But perhaps, you could use those extra minutes to get all your packing together, before the holidays..." Minerva suggested, before glaring at the class. "Well? What are you all waiting for? Get going!" She added, before turning her attention to the owl.

The owl bustled it's feathers importantly, before lifting off after Minerva had removed the piece of parchment from its foot.

Her hands shook, and her eyes widened in disbelief as she read the letter. She didn't notice that the class was still sitting in their seats, almost waiting for her to throw the letter aside and take points from those who had left. But she didn't, instead she just looked up, and noticed the class again. "What are you waiting for? If you don't leave this instant, I'll be taking house points from you, for disobeying orders!" She snapped, before heading to her office.

She didn't hesitate about taking a cup of floo powder from one of her shelves, stepping into the fire, and said in a loud clear voice, "Number 12, Grimmauld Place!". As green flames swallowed her, and she found herself spinning around and around, faster and faster, until finally it stopped, and she found herself standing in the fire place at the Orders Headquarters.

* * *

Remus, who had been sitting in one of the chairs, deeply in thought, jumped as Minerva suddenly appeared in the fireplace. "Minerva? Shouldn't you be at Hogwarts?" He asked her, with an arched brow. Minerva waved her hand impatiently, "Well, I have to get back right now, actually. Just wanted to let you know that she's awake" She said, before disappearing in yet another set of green flames, with the words "McGonnagals Office, Hogwarts" lingering in the air.

It didn't take Remus two seconds, before he had disapparated out of the Orders Headquarters. As he found himself outside the St.Mungos entrance, he walked quickly through the doors, hope surging through him. Was she really awake? After seventeen long years? These thoughts gave him more energy, and he quickened his pace even more.

As he approached the door where Cady had been kept for those seventeen years, he was stopped by a motherly looking nurse. "Ah, Mr. Lupin, I was expecting you..." She said, her name badge reading 'Dentyne'. "So is Cady, I think. She doesn't know about the Potters, nor Black am I 'fraid."

Remus' stomach did a flop. How could he break it to Cady, that all James, Lily, Sirius were dead? Including Cady's mother, brother and cousin? He sighed, "I'm ready to see her" He said, his voice confident, and Dentyne nodded, before heading inside the door with Remus following closely behind her.

**TBC**


	4. The Hard Facts

Authors Note: All characters and universe from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling and assorted corporations. Only two characters are my own. Plot is mine as well

* * *

"Miss Rider? Mr. Lupin here to see you" She stated, and Cady frowned, "Remus!" She shouted, looking at Remus uncertainly. Had those seventeen years, or so she'd been told, changed anything? Did he still love her? Did they still have the apartment that she remembered had been totally wrecked?

Remus read her mind, he pulled her into a hug, and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I've missed you so much, Cade" He said softly, "I had to sell the apartment, and some of the furniture that survived to pay the Hospital bill..." He added, as he seated himself down in one of the blue plastic chairs. "There's so much that has changed" He added, his voice almost failing him.

Cady noticed the sad expression that had appeared on her fiancè's face, and took his hand in hers. "I bet there has... The world can't go seventeen years without changing..." She stated with a weak grin. "But some changes are for the better...And everything happens for a reason"

Remus shook his head. He had forgotten how naive she was. How she believed that everything was going after a plan. "These aren't good changes. They're devestating." He added. Before taking a deep breath, "Cady... A lot of people who stood us both close have died..." He said, his voice trembeling. Cady bit her bottom lip, and pinched his hand slightly, "Who?" She asked, slightly afraid of the answer.

"James, Lily, Sirius, your mum, stepdad, brother and Pepper" Remus listed, Cady couldn't help but starting to sob. "So... My-_sob-_keeping-_sob­-_shut about their location was for nothing?" She said, stiffling yet another sob. Remus widened his eyes, "No, darling...Of course not... It's Peter's fault...He was the one who told Voldemort about where Lily, James and Harry were" He said, "And if you had given in, it would have left me without you..." He added, and placed another kiss on her lips.

Cady smiled slightly, although tears still on her face, and suddenly a though popped into her mind. Remus hadn't mentioned Harry on the list of those who had died, "Is he still alive then? Harry, I mean" She asked. And Remus nodded, "He survived Voldemorts attempt to kill him. Now, he's once again back in the position of being threatened to die" He added, and seeing the puzzlement on Cady's face, shrugged. "When Harry turned fourteen, Voldemort returned, two years ago, Voldemort returned to full power, making the whole wizarding world aware of his comeback. Dementors are loose, chaos everywhere...The fear has returned..." Remus sighed

Cady suddenly looked up from Remus face, as she heard the door open, a smile forming on her face as she recognized the brown, messy hair.

**TBC**


	5. Who The Heck Is Eddie?

Authors Note: All characters and universe from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling and assorted corporations. Only two characters are my own. Plot is mine as well

"Eddie!" Cady cried out happily, the man stepping into the room. His blue eyes sparkling, "Great to see you're awake, Cade" He commented, walking over to the bed and giving her a hug. Remus narrowed his eyes, but offered Eddie his own chair and conjured another one with his wand.

Eddie grinned at Remus as he conjured a chair, "You know, think I should have gotten used to all this magic stuff, I mean.. Having you and Pepper around most of my life...But ever since Pepper, you know, passed away, the magical world just slipped from my grasp" He said.

"How did you know she was awake anyways?" Remus questioned, pretending to be non conerned. He had never liked Eddie, especially not after learning that when Cady's uncle died, he had been the first one she had gone too, even though they had been a couple. In other words, one might say that Remus saw Eddie as an threat.

Cady noticed Remus' expression, and looked at him warningly. She really had thought he'd get it into his mind that she loved him, not Eddie. But men could be narrow minded at times. She heaved a sigh, listening to Eddie's words. "—and after they had all, y'know, died, I came up as number two to be notified on that list" Eddie concluded, and Remus nodded. 'Right...I'll have a word with the people at this hospital about that' He made a note to himself.

Cady ignored Remus thoughtful and displeased expression, "Wow...So, technically, you've been without magic for fifteen years now?" Cady asked, and Eddie nodded with a grin. "Hey...It's what being a Muggle is all about...No magic" He chuckled slightly. 'Oh yes...Tremendously funny... Abseloutly witty' Remus thought.

"Y'know..." Eddie started, "If you don't have anywhere to live, you could always move in with me...There's plenty of room at my apartment.." Cady looked at Remus. "Actually, I think Remus already has a place..." She said, "But thanks for the offer...If we do need a place to live, we'll call you"

Remus made a face, "That's a really kind offer, Eddie, but we're spoken for. We have a nice house actually...Borrowing it from a friend of mine" He said. Cady squeeled slightly at the thought of living in a house, not in an apartment. "Garden?" She inquired, looking at her fiancè. He shook his head, "No, no garden I'm afraid...And we got people popping in and out everyday...Actually, a gal named Nymphadora Tonks is practically living there..." As he said this, he got a steely glare from Cady, and quickly placed a kiss on her lips, to assure her that there wasn't anything going on between Tonks and him.

Eddie grinned, "Y'know what, I'll leave you two to it...Got a job I have to return to anyways..." He added as an after thought, before picking himself out of a chair. "Oh yeah, by the way...Merry Christmas to the both of you, if I don't speak to you again until after Christmas" He added, "Gotta do some extra Christmas shopping now, too" He added, and winked at Cady.

Remus shook the helpless feeling that had appeared in his body. Chirstmas present for Cady, of course... But what could he get her? He didn't have a lot of money... He was so deep in thought about this, he didn't notice Eddie hug Cady, wave, call out a good bye to Remus before exiting the ward. He only snapped out of his trance, when he heard Cady's voice "Honestly Remus, you could at least say good bye to him", he looked at Cady, who had propped herself up. "Sorry, honey...Just lost my self in thought" He said with a smile. Cady smiled, before suddenly her eyes rolled upwards and she sagged back down on the bed.


End file.
